LA VENGANZA
by caritoCM
Summary: ELLOS BUSCABAN VENGANZA POR LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANA, PERO SERA QUE EL AMOR Y EL DESTINO LES COMPLICARA SU OBJETIVOS.
1. Chapter 1

ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION, PERO ESCRITA POR MI DE LA NOVRLA PASION DE GAVILANES, Y LOS PERSONAJES SON LA SRA MEYERS.

NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.

PROLOGO.

Don Charlie es propietario de una hacienda, en la que vive con su mujer, Doña Renne, y sus hijas, ya mayores, Isabella, Rosalie y Alice, el marido de su hija Isabella, Mike Newton, y su suegro, Don Martín Acevedo, un militar retirado y que está paralítico. El matrimonio de Bella y Mike fue arreglado por Doña Renne para ocultar que Isabella había sido víctima de una violación, pero el matrimonio es sólo de nombre y no se ha consumado, debido al trauma de ella.

Aunque Charlie está enamorado de Elizabeth Cullen, sabe que no podría casarse con ella, ya que Doña Renne, una mujer bastante despóta y muy chapada a la antigua, nunca le daría el divorcio. De todas formas, sí está decidido a romper con todo para poder vivir su amor, pero desgraciadamente tiene un accidente de caballo y muere. Al tiempo, Elizabeth descubre que está embarazada y justo al tiempo se entera de que Charlie ha muerto, por lo que decide ir a la casa de los Swam convencida por la frutera Ortensia y sus hijos quienes la llevan a la hacienda para reclamar , aunque ella tiene miedo y no está convencida si ir o qué decir. Cuando llega a casa de los Elizondo Doña Renne la maltrata y la desprecia. Elizabeth huye desesperada, se tira por un puente y muere.

Cuando los hermanos Cullen se enteran de todo, juran vengar a su hermana y se dirigen a la hacienda de los Swam , y ahí es cuando empieza nuestra historia.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE YO NO VOY A CANCELAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIA, ALGUNAS PERSONAS ME SUGIRIERON QUE ESCRIBIERAN PRIMERO LA HISTORIA Y DESPUES PUBLICARA ASI ESTOY HACIENDO, LAS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y LAS PUBLICARE ASI

LA VENGANZA LOS LUNES

BODA DE ODIO LOS MIERCOLES

ERRORES DEL PASADO LOS VIERNES.

ESPERO QUE SE APUNTEN A MIS HISTORIA Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.


	2. conociendo a la hermanas Swan

CONOCIENDO A LAS HERMANAS SWAN.

-juro por la memoria de nuestra hermana Elizabeth que me voy a vengar, de los Swan, nuestra hermana no merecía morir de esta manera caray – dijo Edward el mayor de los hermanos Cullen, era un hombre alto fornido, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y linda sonrisa, la cual no mostraba mucho.

- haber, Ed que vas a hacer esa, familia debe de estar llena de guardaespaldas, estas loco, quieres que nos maten o que- dijo Jasper el menor- igual de guapo que Edward pero de una menor estatura, y una belleza angelical que inspira paz,

- por favor Jasper, vamos a ir a esa hacienda, y esa gente nos tiene que dar una explicación de que es o que paso- dice Emmett el segundo, igual de hermosos que los dos anteriores pero muy ambicioso- porque no te vas y nos dejas en paz, vete detrás de esa cantante de cabaret María Montes .

- con María no te metas, Emmett, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- replica Jasper.

- entonces no te entrometas en nuestros planes- le refunfuña Edward y se va de la panadería en donde los tres hermanos se ganaban la vida.

Cansado de la insolencia y del poco respeto que Isabella, la mayor de los hermanas Swan las hijas de Charlie, ella es una mujer de color blanco casi pálido, con un hermoso cabello color chocolate y un hermoso color de ojos. Mike se plantea la idea de separarse definitivamente de su esposa, pero al final Renne consigue quitarle esta idea de la cabeza. Entre tanto, Jasper sigue abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-Lo único que tiene sentido en mi vida es el amor que siento por María, la mujer con la que siempre he soñado- se repite una y otra vez. Sin embargo, lo que el muchacho ignora es que la seductora bailarina no sólo no le quiere, sino que además tiene un amante. Se trata de James, un hombre sin principios que dirige la carrera artística de la chica con dureza.

En el bar twilight.

- Por Dios James, estoy cansada déjame descansar un rato- dijo maría, bajándose de la tarima del bar exhausta.

- Eso pasa cuando no esta concentrada María por andar en jueguitos extraños con ese muchacho que te viene a visitar- le dijo este tomándola por el brazo y apretándole bastante hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

- El es solo un amigo James no es mas nada- le dijo girándose para que no viera el terror e en sus ojos.

- Eso espero María no te busques problemas conmigo, ni para ti ni para el cara bonita de tu amigo- dijo James dejándola sola.

Mientras, los Cullen consiguen una nueva aliada para llevar a cabo su plan. Esme, la empleada del hogar de los Swan, se compromete a ayudar a los jóvenes a destruir a Renne. Y es que ella nunca podrá olvidar el daño que le hizo su patrona el día que dio a luz a su hija. "Si quieres mantener tu empleo en mi casa, tienes que entregar a tu bebé a una pareja amiga mía que no puede tener descendencia", le dijo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Así pues, Esme no tuvo más remedio que permitir a Raquel y Calixto Uribe que criaran a su bebé como si fueran sus padres. Durante todos estos años, Esme no ha podido ver a Reneesme, ya que los padres adoptivos de la joven se lo han prohibido. Esto ha hecho que la sirvienta guarde un hondo rencor hacia Renne Swan. "Tarde o temprano, se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo", sentencia con firmeza.

-el señor Charlie no tiene la culpa de la muerte, su hermana mas bien fue doña Renne, que humillo a su hermana cuando vino a buscar explicación acerca de don Charlie- dijo Esme apenas supo por medio de los hermanos que Elizabeth había muerto- pero por favor déjeme hablar con ustedes mas tarde.

- quien nos dice que no quiere deshacerse de nosotros- dijo Edward.

- esta en juego mi trabajo, además doña Renne también tiene deudas pendientes conmigo- los muchachos aceptaron y salieron de la hacienda. Esperando la llegada de Esme en su casa en la noche.

Más tarde en la noche.

- Era cierto que el iba a irse a vivir con su hermana, el estaba enamorado de ella, nunca había amado a nadie como a ella- dijo Esme.

- A que vino señora, a tratar de hacer que pensemos que ese señor era un santo- dijo Edward levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

- Usted no puede pretender que creamos en eso- dijo Jasper- el era un hombre mayor que la envolvió.

- El no tiene la culpa de su muerte, la noche que Elizabeth fue a la casa Swan, doña Renne la humillo y la envolvió con todo lo que le dijo ella, indirectamente, orillo a su hermana a la muerte.

Al día siguiente en la hacienda Swan, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas desayunando, Esme entra en el comedor.

- Esme, los muchachos, que estaban hace dos días vendrá de nuevo- pregunto Rosalie

- Si señorita, en dos días empezaran el trabajo- dijo Esme que había arreglado todo para los hermanos Cullen pudieran entrar a la propiedad para hacerse pasar por obreros de una cabaña que Doña Renne pensaba regalar a su hija Bella y su esposo Mike.

- Bueno hermanita no te metas en lo que no te llaman y empecemos a arreglar lo del rodeo, para recoger dinero para las obras de la iglesia- dijo Alice la menor y la mas severa de las hermanas. Era pequeña con el cabello cortado en un estilo, sin gracia ella vestía muy feo. Pero era igual de hermosa que sus hermanas mayores.

- Si eso será muy divertido- dijo Rosalie con un brillo malicioso en la cara, ella era una rubia hermosa, con un cuerpo de infarto tipo modelo de portada de revista, ella tenia un espíritu aventurero, quería conocer el amor romántico, casarse y ser feliz no se como su hermana Bella a la que habían obligado a casarse con Mike porque la había violado unos atracadores que entraron en la hacienda.

- Tu lo que quieres es ver hombres, Rosalie- dijo Alice

- Hay hermanita, hay que vivir la vida- dijo Rosalie.

En eso entro, don Martin el abuelo de las muchachas.

- Si mis nietecitas, vivan la vida – dijo Don Martín.

- Hay abuelito, no secundes las ideas alocadas de esta señorita- dijo Alice.

- Déjala, Alice y tu también deberías vivir un poco, y dejar de trabajar en la hacienda como un obrero mas- dijo don Martín

- Hay abuelito así paso los días y no nos aburrimos tanto.

En la casa de los Cullen.

- Estoy cansado de esto Jasper- dijo Edward caminando detrás de este- te olvidas de esa mujerzuela de cabaret y te empiezas a preocupar por nuestros asuntos.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso Ed- dijo Jasper enfrentándosele- haber que piensas hacer matar a cada uno de los integrantes de los Swan eso si es un crimen, nuestra hermana se suicido.

- Haber Jasper, o te nos une o te vas de esta casa- dijo Emmett.

- Pues lo prefiero-contesto este

- Pues no, nosotros somos una familia y vamos a ir a esa casa y nos vamos a vengar- dijo Edward y dando por sentado todo así fue que al día siguiente se fueron, a la hacienda Swan a comenzar con el supuesto trabajo de construir la cabaña puesto que ellos no tenían idea de esto, en su infancia había crecido en una finca cuidado y entrenando caballos de haciendas vecinas ya que el padre de ellos era el mejor domador de caballos, pero sus padre murieron en un accidente.

Poco tiempo después, Rosalie tiene su primer encuentro con los hermanos Cullen y no puede evitar quedarse embobada al observar el atractivo físico de los tres chicos. Emmett, que no deja de maquinar, le propone a Edward hacer con las hermanas Swan lo mismo que Charlie hizo con Elizabeth: enamorarlas y engañarlas, para después quedarse con sus bienes. Sin embargo, el mayor de los Cullen se niega, pues cree que esto no dará resultado. Aun así, Rosalie trata de conquistar a los muchachos y su madre se da cuenta, regañándola.

Bella y Mike que estaban en un viaje, regresaron pero todavía no había visto a los hermanos, Bella llega buscando a su madre para tratar de que esta les den un paro a Mike y deje de gastar a manos llenas porque es apostador, doña Renne estaba viéndola construcción, donde estaban trabajando los hermanos Cullen y Edward se estaba tratando de contener para no ir enfrentar a Renne en eso aparece Bella y el queda prendado de su belleza. A Bella le pasa lo mismo con el; solo los hermanos de Edward se da cuenta del flechazo que hubo entre los dos.

haber que opinan del estilo de escritura y de la historia.


End file.
